Gundam Travels; Gunam in Brazil: Part One
by Escagurlie
Summary: Well this is my messed up ficcy where everyone goes to Brazil! Relena bashing, mild yaoi (3x4, 1x2, and a few semi-weird not really pairings) R/R plz


Disclaimer: Yeah I think we all know I don't own these guys. Or Pokemon (thank God).  
  
A/N: Yes yes yes I bet you're wondering why the hell I all of a sudden have all these Gundam stories out. It's not that I just had this big writing spree and wrote a million Gundam stories, I've had most of these written for quite a while but #1- I have had virtually no time to type them up seeing as though I've been on the East Coast for a week in June, all of July and a couple days in August and then I've been at my dad's on the West Coast where there's no net out in this cabin. But since der eez a computer, I wrrite zees up real fast, ya? Mmm hmm so I bet none of you even read that. kk so I'll just get on with it, eh?  
  
Gundam Travels; Part 1: Gundam in Brazil- Chapter One  
  
It was another boring day at the Winner estate in which the pilots were lazing about, waiting for another mission. Heero was playing some complex strategy game with the Zero System on his laptop.  
  
"Aw damn it! How could you let me lose, Pikachu?" cried Heero suddenly, slamming his fist on the arm of the deck chair.  
  
Hr received multiple strange looks in where Quatre got pelted in the back of the head by a tennis ball he had forgotten Trowa had served. "Oh.....I mean...ummm....Darn that Kawinamo base unit!!" he said, blinking nervously then muttering darkly about 'stupid pocketmonsters' and 'I'll bop you to the black hole, you stupid rodent dill weed' before going back to his game.  
  
Quatre blinked and went back to playing tennis with Trowa in his rich-kid tennis country club outfit with the white shorts and the pink sweater-over- the-shoulders-that-makes-the-wearer-look-a-little-gay. Trowa wore a blue shirt and white shorts. Simple yet practical.  
  
Wufei was placidly reading a book entitled 'War and Peace' (We've all heard of it. You know you have.), legs slung sideways over the chair. He was wearing, for once, simple trousers and a tight shirt with his hair down. (yeeeesss)  
  
Duo was terrorizing Quatre's prize red roses. "BAHAHAHA! Die, pretty flower scum! DIE!! SHEBAM!!!!" he yelled, trampling them.  
  
He gave a short, maniacal hyena laugh before leaping in about the mess he'd made then rolling in it with this blissful expression on his face like all his dreams had come true all at once. He finally stopped, hopped up and skipped over to Wufei.  
  
"Watcha readin'?"  
  
"A book." Wufei replied without looking up.  
  
"What's it called?" Duo sang.  
  
"'War and Peace'" Wufei said flatly, still not looking up.  
  
"What's it about?" said Duo curiously.  
  
Wufei blinked up at him. "It's about war....and peace."  
  
"Oh! Cool!" Duo said happily.  
  
". . . . . ." Wufei rolled his eyes and went back to reading.  
  
"You look nice today, Wu-chan!" Duo said.  
  
"Leave me alone. And don't call me that."  
  
"Okay!!"  
  
Duo smiled cheerily and walked over to the tennis court. He watched the ball for a moment then ran to the middle of the court where he plunked himself down beside the net. He watched the ball intently as it soared overhead.  
  
"Duo, you might get hit. Go sit over there." Quatre said, pointing to the sidelines. Duo didn't move.  
  
"Duo move!" Quatre cried.  
  
Duo didn't move.  
  
"Dammit Maxwell, MOVE!!"  
  
When Duo didn't move, Quatre wacked the ball furiously at him where it promptly flew into his yawning mouth. He gagged and spit it out, massaging his mouth.  
  
"Owww..." he muttered and crawled off.  
  
Wufei had fallen asleep, with his book over his chest. Duo crept over and lifted the heavy volume off and looked inside. He leaned in and opened it further to read the small print when...  
  
RIP!!  
  
Duo froze and looked at Wufei. The raven haired boy just snorted, foaming a bit at the mouth. Duo cautiously replaced the book on Wufei's chest and darted his eyes.  
  
Then he realized Wufei's hair was splayed over the chair and he smirked. He sidled around and got to work.  
  
-half an hour later-  
  
"Done!" he whispered.  
  
Wufei's whole head was full of little black braids. He tittered happily and went over to Heero and sat where the Japanese pilot's laptop hid him from view.  
  
"Ooh! What's this button do?" he said softly, pressing a little red button on the back of the laptop.  
  
BLEEP!!  
  
Heero yelled out as the screen went dark then turned on, game over. "What the fuck?"  
  
Duo pushed it again. BEEP! and again. BEEP! Over and over. BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!  
  
Heero shut the lid and scowled at Duo murderously. "Pikachu was at level 50 and about to win. DIE MAXWELL!!!"  
  
This woke up Wufei who also screamed at the feeling of the braids in his hair. He picked up his book and it fell apart. Heero and Wufei both charged after Duo, the braided pilot screaming. He ran towards the other two playing tennis.  
  
"QUATRE!! SAVE MEEE!!!!" He yelped as Heero latched onto his braid and dragged him down.  
  
Quatre turned, getting wocked with another tennis ball. Trowa quickly ran over to apologize.  
  
Quatre assured him it was okay and then turned to the others. "Guys, stop it. I said stop it. Awwww c'mon! Listen to me!" he cried, tears welling up in his eyes. (Awwwwwwieeeee!)  
  
They all looked up, even Duo who was sporting a black eye and a bloody nose. They all stopped. Quatre sniffed and brightened up. "Let's go somewhere neat to have some fun.....somewhere like..... ummmmm...."  
  
"BRAZIL!!!" Duo screamed.  
  
Heads turned. "Zee slumz! Zey are zee most beautiful onez you vill eva seeee!" he said, eyes glassy.  
  
Heero smacked his forehead while Wufei looked suspiciously at the Yankee, braids still intact. Trowa rolled his eyes while Quatre contemplated.  
  
"Kay!" he said.  
  
So they packed up their gear and headed for the airport seeing as though the Winner jet was being used for a slumber party for Quatre's sisters at the moment.  
  
After a long limo ride of Heero and Duo bickering, Wufei glowering and Quatre whimpering while Trowa hugged him, they got there. Once inside, they heard a familiar voice. "OH HEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Oh shit! Hide me! Hide me!" yelped Duo.  
  
"That's my line, baka!" Heero muttered s he slipped behind his suitcase.  
  
"Oh....." Duo said. "Ah well. Hide me anyways!"  
  
Relena ran over, followed by a bogged down Noin who seemed to be carrying the Princess' entire wardrobe on her back. Zechs, followed by Treize walked up behind them.  
  
"Treize; stop following me around, ya dill weed." Zechs said.  
  
Treize waggled his eyebrows and glanced over at the Gundam pilots. "Bonjour, mon amies!"  
  
"I don't believe we are your friends, Mr. Kushrenada." said Trowa.  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever. My eyebrows rock so shut up."  
  
Trowa gave him a weird look then turned to the rest of the people. "So where are you guys going?"  
  
Relena smiled cheerily. "Disneyworld!" she said ditzily.  
  
Noin rolled her eyes and smacked to princess over the head. "Brazil."  
  
"Oh hot damn." Trowa said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
Alright so tell me what ya think okay? Oh and I know Quatre's not that wimpy, Heero's not that immature to like Pokemon, Trowa doesn't talk that much (But actually in the show he does talk that much), Zechs Treize isn't that moronic and Relena's not that ditzy so don't bother telling me alrighty?? 


End file.
